


Adam and Nigel discover the wonders of the human body

by GgHs



Series: Adam & Nigel (High School sweethearts) [1]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Friendship, Inexperience, M/M, Mutual Pining?, Teen Romance, They're cute, Underage Sex, adam has an idea, nigel says yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GgHs/pseuds/GgHs
Summary: "Please take off your jeans and your boxers" Nigel followed the instructions. He felt exposed, vulnerable, like all those times when he would tell Adam about his feelings, but different.Adam is curious and Nigel would do anything for him, or so he says.





	Adam and Nigel discover the wonders of the human body

When Nigel was twelve his family moved to New York, a place grey and filthy, full of noises and pigeons; the sight of it made him sad, looking through the cab's window and not recognizing the streets or its buildings was another painful reassurance that this was not home, home was where his cousins were, and his grandparents, and his friends from school, home was the creaking door of his bedroom and his drunk aunts and uncles singing Romanian folk songs in family reunions.

His mother's hand in his shoulder calmed him a bit, the words his dad gave him when they got off the plane echoing in his head "I'm sure you'll like it here" repeating themselves like a prayer, hoping them to be true. When the car stopped the three of them got out, he, and his mom going to the trunk to retrieve their luggage: just three suitcases, and his dad's electronics bag; they left almost everything back in Bucharest, a part of him was happy to do so, knowing that holding on to them would only make things harder.  
Already out and ready to enter the building, waiting patiently on the sidewalk he caught a glimpse of the driver's face, red and angry, and spitting out curses, he heard his father struggle as words came out of his mouth in broken English, attempting to pay with money he foreign to him, for a moment Nigel thought about stepping in and helping his dad - his English decent enough to hold a conversation- but when he tried to get closer the taxi was already gone, and he was sure the man drove off with more bills than he should have.

The apartment was small and cold, but it was already furnished so their first night in the city was at least spent on a bed.

The next day his mom took him and enrolled him in school, he would attend the next day, but his mom wanted him to see the classrooms, meet the teachers and explain their situation, Nigel felt that completely condescending, his mom basically telling everyone to 'go easy on him'.

When the next day came around his mother walked him to school, kissed his forehead and gave him a hug.

 

"I love you, you know that right?- his mom's breath hot in his ear, both holding on to each other

"I know, I love you too mom, but if you don't let me go I won't be in time for my first class"- she gave a quick nod and distanced herself from him, Nigel started to walk to the school entrance, preparing mentally for the day.

"Be good and make some friends baby"- at that he walked faster and wished his mom's Romanian was unintelligible to everyone.

 

As it turned out he didn't make new friends the first day, nor the second nor the third, at first he tried some basic conversations but nothing seemed to work, they all had their own groups and knew each other since first grade, then he tried playing with them at recess, but no one appreciated his speed when playing tag, by the fourth day he gave up and sat in a small table in the corner of the cafeteria. He convinced himself that he didn't need any friends, that he would go back to Romania to his old ones and they all would play and he would tell them how horrible the U.S was, he wanted this fantasy to be real, but he knew his dad never mentioned anything about returning home.

The first day of his second week was pretty normal, he tried to understand what his teachers were saying but most of the words were gibberish to him. When the bell rang and it was time for lunch he sat in his usual spot and started eating the disgusting food the school provided them. It took a few seconds before he perceived he was being watched, and after a while, he realized the shadow at the corner of his eye wouldn't go unless he addressed it. He stopped eating his pizza and inspected the intruder. 

At his side stood a small boy with black messy hair that curled at the tips and big blue eyes that reminded Nigel of the sea, the boy had different air to him, stiff, and avoiding eye contact, his gaze strictly upon Nigel's shoulder.

"Can I sit here with you?" His eyebrows raised, expecting an answer. For a moment Nigel didn't know what to say.

"Yeah" The boy smiled while setting his space lunch box in the table, and the older boy knew he would do anything to see it again plastered in that pretty face. " Your name?"

"Adam, and yours?" Adam got out a little plastic container full of mac and cheese and started eating it.

"Nigel" He was intrigued by Adam, he was not like other kids, not like the kids from this school or from back home, he could see it, simply by its physical behavior, he resembled a baby deer, and so Nigel stood very still and quiet to not scare him away.

"You don't have friends" It was not said in a rude way, it seemed like he was just merely stating facts, he wasn't scared of telling the truth or avoiding it, it was what it was. If anyone else said that he would've gotten angry, but next to him sat a creature with no malice in its eyes. "Neither do I, the other kids say I'm too annoying, they don't want to hang out with me" A frown clouded Adam's face, and it bothered Nigel.

"Do you want to be my friend?" He could finally go back to his mom and tell her he had a friend, her mom would be relieved. 

"Yes, I'd really like that" There it was again, the smile. "Where are you from"

"Romania, Bucharest" 

"Is it nice over there?" His mind wandered off to his old house and the weekends his father took him to the park to see the stream.

"Yes, it's very nice"

"You miss it, I would miss it here too, I don't know if I could ever leave, I know all the streets and my neighbors and the brand of macaroni and cheese that I like" That made Nigel laugh, even though Adam's face was clearly serious. 

"It's not as bad as I thought" For the first time since he got there, Nigel meant it.

"I like your accent, it suits you" The heat spread through his chest and his face and a sudden urge to hug the skinny boy appeared.

"Thank you, I-i like you-your eyes" It was out of his mouth without even processing it, but it was true, and if Adam could speak so freely, then he would too, at least with him.

"Oh, thanks" His cheeks turned a light pink and after a moment the silence was being replaced by an enthusiastic voice "Do you want to hear about space? I like space, I read a lot about it, but if you don't want to that's okay, we can still be friends" The worried frown was back again.

"Tell me about space" And Adam did, and he listened carefully making an effort to understand most of what he was saying. That was how the had become friends. 

The years passed, Nigel was no longer an outcast, people knew him and wanted to be with him, the boys admired him and the girls desired him.  
His back grew broader, his features were sharp and refined, clearly European. He was categorized somewhat of a 'bad boy' after getting into a fight in eighth grade with a boy that had called Adam a 'freak', needless to say, Nigel wouldn't permit that, and after a few more fights people understood and left his protégé alone. Adam was there for him every step of the way, he held him when his dad left the house and even begged his parents to help Nigel's mom find a job. He was the only one that was allowed to see him without his persona, he was only vulnerable for him, without his extreme confidence his rough exterior or his judging eyes. It was like having a secret between them, and it made him happy sharing it with Adam. 

He kept his accent.

So now they were in Adam's room, just like every other day, Nigel was laid in bed looking at the ceiling and Adam was in his desk investigating some more about dark energy in his laptop. A gentle knock to the door interrupted the nice comfortable silence that filled the room.

"Goodbye boys, don't watch too much t.v and don't answer the door to strangers" they always had the same conversation since they were little.

"Of course Mrs. Raki" Nigel offered a charming smile

"And Nigel, if something happens don't doubt on calling me or my husband, understood?" 

"Yes Mrs.Raki"

"Alright, well, have fun, Adam, there's mac and cheese in the fridge if you get hungry"

"Thanks mom" Adam waved at his mom and saw her leave the room, eventually they heard the sound of the car driving away. 

Adam stood up, walked to the bed where Nigel was spread and sat at the edge.

"Nigel, remember that time when you said you would do anything for me?" his voice sounded cautious, like a well-practiced speech.

"Yeah, I remember, it was after I punched that guy in the face at the movies, and you were worried because my hand was bleeding" His eyes closed, going back to that day. The day their gazes met for the first time. It felt like a price and he decided he would earn as many as his friend let him.

"Well, I want you to do something for me"

"Right now?" Nigel was getting curious 

"Yes, right now"

"Ok, what is it?" There weren't many options, maybe go to the kitchen to microwave something, or help him practice for an exposition.

"I wanted to ask you if you would agree to be part of an experiment. I just want to study your reaction to a certain procedure and compare it to other popular opinions. I'm asking you because your my best friend and I trust you will be objective" 

"Yeah, sure, is this for a school project or something?"

"No, just personal curiosity"

"What is it that you're gonna try with me?" Nigel didn't know what to expect.

"Prostate stimulation" Of all the things Nigel didn't know what to expect, he certainly didn't expect 'that'.

"Wait, wait, hold on, wait a minute, you're saying you want to..." Nigel couldn't say it out loud.

"Put my finger in your anal cavity, yes"The pale boy said unperturbed.

"Holy fuck! Adam, you can't, you can't say that, we can't..." The words still caught in his throat.

"Why? You said you'd do it" Adam's voice started to sound distressed, and as much as Nigel wanted to end the conversation, he knew he couldn't.

"Adam, why do you want this? Is this something that you... that you want to try on yourself?"

"Yes, it's been in my mind for quite some time, but I'm too scared to do it, and I thought, I thought that you could help me, because you have a higher pain tolerance, and, and..." Adam breathing started to sound uneven.

"Adam, Adam, look at me, it's ok, you just caught me by surprise, that's all. I didn't know... Is this because of a boy?"

"That's none of your business"

"Does he go to our high school?" Nothing " Do you share classes with him?" Silence "Is he... is he older" A shy nod. Nigel felt his blood burn under his skin, rage trying to take him over. Somehow the idea of his best friend hanging with another boy made him mad, he would share Adam, other guy would receive his honest opinions and brief eye contact. The boy wouldn't appreciate Adam as much as him.

"You can't have sex yet, you're too young" That was it, case closed.

"I'm gonna be sixteen in a few months! Besides, how old were you when you lost yours?" The answer to that question would only prove Adam's point.

"That was different! And, who is this guy anyway? What if he hurts you, Adam? What if he hurts you?" His voice came out more desperate than intended.

"He won't, he wouldn't hurt me... he wouldn't" Nigel felt angrier at Adam's words and his certainty.

"Fine, I'll do it"

"Really?" Adam's head lifted a little, showing wet spots in his cheeks from his tears.

"Yeah" It was the only way, he would do it for Adam, he would hate it, and as a result, Adam would hate it too." Just, don't tell anybody, if somebody were to find out, I don't know what they'd think of me"

"Oh, I know that people still find the fact that a man enjoys prostate stimulation degrading, and link it with lowered masculinity. But studies show it can be pleasurable to men of all sexualities, so that's just ignorance." Adam's fun fact relaxed him a bit, it wasn't gay if other straight men enjoyed it too.

 

Adam dried his face and walked to one of his drawers, the one closest to the floor, and took out a bag and a towel and walked right back to the bed with Nigel. He directed Nigel to stand up and extended the towel over his bedcover, then changed his pillow protector for a new one, and told Nigel to lay down again. He took out some other things from the bag and placed them at the end of the bed, next to him.

"Please take off your jeans and your boxers" Nigel followed the instructions. He felt exposed, vulnerable, like all those times when he would tell Adam about his feelings, but different.

Adam had something in his hand and Nigel felt something cold and humid rubbing at his backside. It was a baby wipe. He wanted to laugh, Adam's thoroughness extended to every part of his life. After that was done he cleaned his hands with another baby wipe. The younger boy placed the pillow below the older's hips, and this one opened his legs, soles of his feet touching the towel. Deep inside Nigel's head, there was a voice telling him he looked like a whore.

"This is coconut oil, I took some from the kitchen, I don't have actual lube... but this should work" Nigel gulped.

Nigel closed his eyes and took a deep breath, waiting, soon enough he felt the tip of fingers caressing against his entrance, circular motions that made him gasp in surprise. It was such an intimate place that it felt weird, not bad, just strange. The pressure started to increase as a finger was making its way inside, slow and careful, even so, Nigel couldn't stop his flinching, at that, he felt a hand making its way to his thigh and some tender rubbing, he heard Adam whisper a soothing 'relax', Nigel did his best attempt to do so, and apparently it was enough because the tip of the slim finger slipped right in, it felt uncomfortable. 

"How does it feel?" Adam's voice clinical, it made it somehow easier

"Not so good" He wasn't gonna lie

"Does it hurt?"

"Hmm, not that much, it burns though"

 

The finger continued pushing further, investigating, palpating its surroundings. It was already halfway in and Adam kept pushing. As the first finger was completely in, Nigel started feeling more pressure right next to it and understood what Adam was trying to do. He didn't know if he could take it and still said nothing as the other trespasser was being shoved inside little by little, like a military troop trying to advance unnoticed. His breathing heavy and rushed. He felt the stretch and was finally getting used to the friction when suddenly Adam made a quick thrust that made him whine, a sound he had never made before, his body was betraying him.

"Are you sexually excited Nigel?"

"My dick's not up... so no" He couldn't let himself get aroused now, the experience was still a bit surreal to him, never in his life did he imagined there would be a day were he would have his friend's fingers up his ass.

Nigel was shocked when Adam was able to insert the third digit in, he felt so full, like he could explode any minute now, his grunts were now part of the sounds resonating in the room, and he felt ashamed, so he didn't bother opening his eyes. 

Inside of him, he felt movement, exploring, the fingers became rougher and faster, twisting, turning and curling. It was nearly unbearable, Nigel was at the brink of tears and a few seconds from asking Adam to stop. But then it happened.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" The scream was loud and sharp, closer to a howl. It stopped everything. Even Adam's motions."Fuck, fuck fuck, Adam!

"Are you ok? Do you want me to stop!" Adam was genuinely concerned

"No, no, no, Adam, more, please" He opened his eyes and they were met by the prettiest shade of blue he knew. Adam was right there, positioned between his legs, all sweat and glassy eyes. It was a beautiful sight he wouldn't deny himself. "More!" He started moving his hips towards Adam's hand like it was everything he needed. And at that moment it was.

Adam started his rocking again searching for the spot that had gained that reaction, eventually, he found it and he watched in awe as the boy below him writhed, gasped and spasmed like something wild, primal. He leaned forward, deciding to take a risk and going for his neck, light kisses against sticky skin, his mouth got the best of him as started lapping and sucking, leaving marks without intending to, his actions encouraged by hair pulling and moans next his right ear.

Nigel was a mess, he couldn't make sense of what he was feeling, just that it was the best thing in the world, his inhibitions thrown by the window. He was sexually excited, his cock was hard and leaking precum, asking for sweet release, his hand started making it's way to his lower half.

"Don't" The voice was strong and almost unrecognizable, not fitting the lithe teenager above him.

"What do you mean?!" His voice came weak, a plea for mercy.

"Don't touch yourself" Nigel remembered, at last, it was Adam's experiment, he was in control. Tears of frustration ran down his face, all the while guiding himself with more force to the only option for his completion. It was then when he felt something hard rocking into him, he recognized it and felt his arse get wet with his friend's fluids going through his clothes, this only made him more of a savage. He was getting quickly agitated.

"Ada, ahhhhh! Adam! Fuck, fu- fuck me!" It was intense. He was sure he blacked out for a second or two, his cum was all over his, and Adam's t-shirts, but it was not over yet.

Adam kept grinding back and forth, he was getting close too. He flipped Nigel to his knees, took his dick out, placed it in Nigel's crack and accelerated his thrusts. Nigel was too tired, his hands gave out and fell on his elbows, face to the mattress and back arched. Adam's noises making him smile. The constant pounding became erratic and suddenly they stop. The warm liking against his back accompanied by a sigh of relief by Adam. Both boys collapsed on the bed exhausted. 

 

"So what are your opinions about it? Did you enjoy it?" Adam had his mocking tone, a smile slipping through his facade.

"I'm not sure, maybe next time we could do the real deal, then I'll give you an answer" 

"Would you do that for me, Nigel?" Adam's eyes sparkled with enthusiasm

"Who says I'm doing this for you, gorgeous?" Nigel said while blinking.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea, and it would leave me alone, so here it is, I hope you like it. I didn't proofread it because it's currently 6:20 a.m and I have to wake up at 7:30:( I'll probably change some mistakes later. Feel free to give constructive criticism, as long as it's not in a rude way.  
> I posted this as mature because my smut is shit and cringy and I didn't feel good enough to post as explicit, sorry if you were expecting something different, less or more, whatever. (It's the first time I write something like this)  
> Just so you know I've never been to Romania or New York (sadly) And I haven't watched the movies, so this was doomed for disaster since the beginning. Byeee:)
> 
> Oh, I almost forgot, when they meet they're 12 and 10 and when that shit happens they're 17 and 15 cx


End file.
